How Did I Fall In Love With You
by pinkywriter
Summary: A mix of couples of all seasons. [SongficONESHOT]
1. Remember When

**Disclaimer: The following concept is all mine. However, the characters are not, but do me a favor, read and review. _No flames please_**.

**Author Note**: Well, I'm back with another one-shot (sort of). This is a mix of drabble that just occurred to me while talking to a friend of mine at 2 AM. In this drabbled one-shot it will have a mix of 'ships that will be featured from the song _How Did I Fall in Love with You_ by the Backstreet Boys. So, enjoy!

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart were sitting in the Oliver's living room. They were sitting Indian-style as they sifted through pictures of their youth. Everything had changed since Kimberly had returned from Florida. However, since then, they sat around and reminisced about the days growing up.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly said as she pulled out a picture of herself from the pile. "Do you realize how old this one is?"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah. Take a look at this one."

Tommy pulled out a picture of himself from when they were sophomores in high school. The two of them smiling and holding each other's hand.

"That was so long ago. So very long ago!" Kimberly giggled as she sifted to more pictures that were in small delicate boxes and other albums she and Tommy had of them and their friends.

"This one?" She said as she raised up another picture. This time it was of Tommy when he had his long dark brown hair.

Tommy shook his head and laughed to himself. He continued to look for more pictures as the night went by. The two laughed and joked around as pictures were all scattered around the living room floor. Kimberly smiled to herself as she also looked at several pictures.

"Now, this one?" He said as he leaned forward at Kim. Kimberly blushed and smirked at Tommy. He had a picture in his hand from Christmas '96 of when Adam had done a sneak attack on the couple who was kissing by the mistletoe numerously.

"How bout this?" She questioned moving in closer to Tommy. He moved in more and more next to her kissing her passionately as he caressed her cheek.

Another picture perfect moment that neither one of them would forget.


	2. The Best of Friends

Jason and Katherine were sitting in the park watching their children play. The two had been married for almost five years and counting. Since Kat's return from London, Jason had proposed immediately and they started a family two weeks after their wedding day. However, the couple would've never imagined that parenthood would be such a blessing to them both. Kat was bouncing their six-month old Skylar Marie on her knee whereas their son Trevor Lee Scott was running up the slide.

"Trevor, be careful!" Kat scolded her eight-year old son as he ran up the slide.

"I will Mommy!" Trevor responded as he made it up the slide carefully.

Jason smiled to himself and watched his family. He had his wife, kids and the ideal of a perfect life. Jason and Kat were like two peas in a pod. The best of friends which people believed they were like brother and sister at first. First, their first encounters with each other which lead to stares and to kisses. When the timing was right, Jason proposed on a starry evening in Angel Grove. Kat had made a wish which turned out a wish that came true that evening.

"Mommy's little girl." Kat said whispering to Sky as she bounced her on her lap. Sky giggled and cooed looking at her parents.

Skylar, who was named by Jason's mother, was a blessing to them both. Jason's mother had been very close with Katherine. She mentored her about Jason as well as told her everything she needed to know about him, especially his soft spots.

"Sky!" Jason said as he shook the baby rattle at her. Skylar giggled and squealed to the sound. As Jason picked her up, he looked at his wife and smiled.

"I love you Mr. Scott. You're my best friend forever and always." Kat said smiling.

"I love you too Mrs. Scott." Jason said returning the smile to his wife.

The two pecked each other on the lips and watched their son run around with the other children in the playground.

"Ew cooties!" Trevor said as he looked at his parents.

The couple laughed and watched Trevor with his friends.


	3. We'd Never Be Alone

Hayley was on the phone with her boyfriend Dr. William Cranston. The couple had been dating for about six months and two days in counting. Billy had been working at the hospital since the early morning and things had been very hectic for the couple to make ends meet, especially through their budding relationship. Although, Hayley had other plans for the two of them that evening which contained a dinner and movie for two at her apartment.

"Dr. Cranston, you have a phone on line one." Nurse McBride said as she handed Billy the missed calls phone list.

"Thank you, Nurse McBride." He said retrieving the slip of paper. He entered into his office and shut the door behind him. "She must miss me like crazy." He smiled to himself.

As he dialed her number, he plopped his feet up on his desk waiting for her to answer. Hayley was in the kitchen making chicken alfredo and prepping the salad that went with their dinner. Kira had come over hours ago to drop off the movie Hayley requested.

_Riiiiiing_

"Hello?" Hayley said as she tapped her Bluetooth headpiece to her cell phone.

"Hey sweetie pie." Billy said as he smiled tapping a pen. "How are things at home?"

"Good, how's work?" She asked as she continued to stir the boiling pot of alfredo noodles.

"Pretty good. Crazy clients today, baby. I wish I was home." Billy said in reply.

"Aw, I wish you were too. What time's your shift over?" Hayley asked continuing to stir her noodles.

"Soon. Why?" He asked with a grin.

"You'll see." She said smiling turning over the chicken and checking on the other food.

"Alright, baby." Billy said. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "I got to go, but I'll see you in two hours. Muah!"

_2 hours later…_

Billy had finally arrived to Hayley's apartment at exactly 11:55p.m. The lights were dimmed down as Hayley lit two candles at the table.

"Wow, baby. You really out did yourself this time." Billy said with a smile. Hayley smiled and took Billy's jacket. "Our first time that we're actually alone without any worries at all."

Hayley smiled and nodded, "Yep, the first time in so long since your new job at the hospital."

The couple ate their dinner exchanging glances every so often.


	4. I Want You So Much

Tanya Sloan and Adam Park were talking on the phone for several hours. Tanya was on assignment with the radio team and missed her boyfriend dearly. The assignment would be about a week or two traveling with all the local Angel Grove bands.

"Hey sweetie." Tanya said as she was talking in her hotel bedroom's phone.

"Hi. How's the assignment?" Adam said as he laid in his bed talking to her.

"It was good. I have another band to check out tomorrow." She said in reply.

Tanya was very fortunate to get the job. It was a chance in a life time that she would travel all over seeing all the bands, and then covering them in one big radio show. Adam was an understudy for a television show back in Angel Grove. The two would always talk, especially after hours. They didn't care what time of night it was as long as it was to hear each other's voices.

"Cool, which band?" Adam asked.

"Hmm…I think its Eyeshine and the Pistols, I'm not sure." Tanya said as she yawned.

"Eyeshine definitely is awesome. I downloaded their stuff not too long ago." Adam said also yawning.

As the two continued to talk, the two of them longed for each other. They laughed and joked around till the middle of the night. Tanya's partner in her assignment Kelly-Ann was next to her listening to the couple as they baby-talked their way into a conversation.

"Sweetie, I got to go. Another long day waits." Tanya said trying not to yawn.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." Adam said.

"Alright, I miss you!!" She said with a baby voice.

"Miss you too, my lover." He said sounding like Vash Stampeed.

"Night." The two said hanging up the phone.

Tanya shut her light softly said a prayer for her boyfriend who was back in Angel Grove who was miles away from her and her heart.


	5. Like Sis and Bro

Kira Ford and Conner McKnight were at Ethan's 21st birthday bash at a local hot spot in Reefside. The two sat close together as they watched Ethan and Cassidy dance to a love ballad that blared from the speakers.

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you tonight." Conner said with a smile. He reached over and touched her hand. Kira smiled and rested her hand over his.

"You're welcome. How's the college life treating you?" She asked in question.

"It's been great. Dr. O. had got me a soccer scholarship through FSU, and I can't thank him enough for getting me into science."

Kira laughed, "Science, eh? All that time in high school you hated it, what makes you want to love it now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's interesting." He replied.

Kira and Conner had come home from their respective colleges that evening. They were on winter break officially, so the party helped break the ice as they rekindled their friendship. Kira had moved to Arizona State to study music whereas Conner went to FSU for biology.

"Do you realize Cassidy that those two haven't seen each other since we all left for college?" Ethan said as he watched his two friends talk from afar.

Cassidy nodded, "Yeah, why don't they just hook up or something. The whole brother and sisterness is making it awkward."

"Tell me about it. They've been like this since I could remember." Ethan assured his girlfriend. He took her by the hand and walked over to the couple who were talking.

As the couple walked over, Conner and Kira were talking about their lives post-high school. Kira locked her eyes at Conner. He gazed into her eyes as he listened attentively as she spoke.

"Kira, there's something I need to ask you." Conner asked.

"Anything." Kira said as she slugged his arm gently. "What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked turning away.

"Conner." She replied as she pulled his shoulder towards her face.

"I'll understand if you don't want to. I know I'm asking too much." He said wryly glancing at her.

"No, you're not asking too much." She said smiling. "But, yes I'll be your girlfriend you silly goon."

Conner turned around and hugged her.

"It's about time." Ethan muttered under his breath.

Cassidy nudged his side as they watched their friends who were all along a sister and brother kind of thing turn into a couple.


	6. The Night Is Long

Alex and Jen were celebrating at home their second wedding anniversary that evening. Soft music, a candlelit dinner for two and filled with hugs and kisses adorned their night.

"Remember the day of our wedding, you looked so radiant." Alex said smiling.

Jen blushed and smiled, "Alex, stop. I was a wreck. You mister was about to ball with your tears." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

The year of the Time Force Rangers was hectic, but when the defeat of Ransik and his goons were over, Alex waited for many years for Jen to return to him. The nights were very long. He longed for her smile, her kisses, and her love.

"But, my tears meant a lot that day. I love you so much Jennifer." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She smiled looking up at him. "Alex?"

"Hmmm…"Alex replied.

"Promise me, that you'll be here forever." Jen retorted beginning to tear.

"I always will." Alex said thumbing her tears. "Jennifer, till the end of time I will."

Jen teared happily as she played around with her wedding band. She slipped it off her finger as she looked at the engraving which instilled Alex's undying love for her.

**_Until the end of time, I will love you_**.

"I meant every word of that Jennifer. I honestly will." Alex said playing with her hair.

He stroked her brown locks and kissed her forehead as she rested peacefully. As he reached over to get a plate of cake, he dipped his finger in icing dabbing it onto her nose.

"Alex!" Jen squealed as she shot up. "What was that for! That's it!" She laughed grabbing her plate with cake.

The two chased each other around the house like little children in the middle of the night. As they reached their kitchen, Alex grabbed Jen and kissed her.


	7. To Make You Mine

Cassie Chan sat in her bedroom in the Astro Megaship daydreaming away about her future. She had recently another encounter with the Phantom Ranger and she couldn't get over who he was or what he looked like.

"Oh, I wish you were here with me." Cassie sighed as she lay on her bed. She had his picture in her hands when suddenly in a blink of an eye, a voice entered the room.

"Hello Cassie." The voice said appearing in a vague foggy light.

"Who's there?" She asked trembling. She took out her morpher for protection.

"Cass, it's me." The voice continued.

"Who? Who are you?" She continued trembling raising her morpher across her chest.

"Wait! Before you morph, it's me…" The voice consoled her.

"Will you tell me who you are and what you want!" She demanded.

Momentarily, the voice disappeared and a Ranger-like being entered the room. Cassie was terrified and scared. She was the only one in the room, but was very scared. The being walked up to her and slowly removed his helmet.

"Phantom?" Cassie gulped putting down her morpher. She gasped at his form and nearly fainted.

"Cassie, it's me, the Phantom Ranger." He replied catching her on her fall. He removed his helmet and placed it on her bed.

"You're so handsome. Wow! Very handsome." She retorted as she smiled. She cupped her hands on his face and looked into his eyes.

"A dream come true, eh?" He smiled touching her hands.

Cassie nodded and looked at him as she held him close.

"People say that I imagined you up, but this is so unreal." She said sniffling.

"Just between us, Cass, you're always going to be the only one that knows." The Phantom Ranger said touching her cheek.

The two embraced for the first time as the Phantom Ranger was in his human form.

_Knock knock_

"Don't worry about it." The Phantom Ranger said as he held her close. "I just want to be close to you tonight."


	8. What Did You Say

Cole and Alyssa were walking around town holding hands watching couples that were in love like them. The two had been through life's obstacles but made it through with a stable trust bond they each shared.

"Tonight is so beautiful." Alyssa said as she swung her arm which was attached to Cole's hand.

"Yep, it sure is." Cole reached for her hand and kissed it gently as they walked around.

The town was filled with people who were enjoying their day. The smiles of people even their laughter made the scene quite elegant for the two of them. Cole spun around his girlfriend as they walked the streets. Suddenly, it began to rain on their day of fun.

"Aw man." Alyssa whined as she opened up her umbrella. "What a good way to ruin our day." She pouted and shared her umbrella.

"I know." Cole sighed pulling the umbrella closely to them.

As the rain began to pour, the two walked around. They continued their evening as the rain pitter pattered on the pavements. Cole smiled to himself as he watched his girlfriend whimper about the never ending rainfall.

"We'll be alright. I hope." Cole said with assurance.

"Alright? I'm soaked." Alyssa complained shaking off the rain from her arm.

Cole laughed and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"You know what?" He said in comfort.

"What? We get a cab and get out of here?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"This." He said pulling her in.

The couple kissed softly in the rain. People were walking by, but the couple hadn't paid attention.

A romantic evening for two turned out to be a romantic kiss in the rain.


	9. Falling So Hard, So Fast

Zack Taylor and Angela McBride were at the movies watching a film that Angela had chosen for the evening. The two cuddled as they watched the movie.

"Remind me again why we're watching this." Zack said whispering.

"Because scary movies are the best, especially this one." Angela said looking at him.

The two were watching _Dead Silence_ and gasping at certain scenes.

"Oh my!" Angela said hiding her face with her jacket.

Zack chuckled and moved her jacket from her face. He moved her jacket next to his as they watched the movie. Angela shook her head and took a handful of popcorn from the bucket.

As they watched the movie, another grueling scene was coming up and Angela was terrified.

"Give me my jacket, please." She squirmed as she slouched down on the seat.

"No." He answered in a jokingly manner.

"C'mon Zack, for real, I have a slight feeling another scene will be scary." She said shuddering.

Zack wrapped her jacket around them watching the movie. As they watched the movie, Angela gasped and covered her mouth. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her as the movie continued.

"I'm glad that you're here with me." She said smiling.

"I am too." He responded.

While watching the movie, Angela rested her head on his shoulder assuring herself that scary movies like this one weren't so scary afterall.


	10. What Did You Do

Rose Ortiz and Mack Hartford were sitting in Mack's dining room working on some assignments that Mack's father had left him to do. The two had been working on them since early that morning and things weren't getting done.

"Can you pass me that?" Rose said trying to reach over to an empty manila folder.

"This?" Mack said grabbing her a folder.

"Yep, thanks." She said with a grin on her face.

The two Overdrive Rangers had been given the task to sort out Mack's father's files for some extra money that weekend. It was an offer neither one of them would pass up. They sorted everything by category, date, and year which lead them to confuse themselves because of all the paperwork that was given to them.

"Anyone care for a nice cold drink?" Spencer said holding a tray of lemonade.

"Thanks, Spence." Mack said taking the two glasses filled with the drink.

Spencer nodded and walked away, "You two must be careful with Master Andrew's things, please."

Mack saluted and went back to work. Rose chuckled and sipped her drink placing it down on the other table. As the two continued going through the papers, Mack accidentally had laid his drink on top of some important papers. He gasped and panicked.

"Oh my gosh!" He said worriedly lifting up his drink. "Dad's going to kill me if I don't get rid of this ring off the paper."

Rose's eyes widened "Don't worry Mack. I can fix it." Mack handed her the paper and turned on the laptop.

"Rose, I don't know what I'd do without you." Mack said smiling as he handed her the paper.

"Sit." She giggled. "Now, we'll just go into Microsoft Word, and we're all set to recreate a new document."

Mack watched as Rose dabbled her way into the system and retyping the smudged area. The two looked at each other and threw in a smile.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No prob. No prob at all." She shyly grinned.


	11. How Did I Fall In Love With U

**_You are cordially invited to the renewal of wedding vows of_**

_**Aisha Kenya Campbell**_

_**And **_

_**Rocky Felipe DeSantos**_

_**August 22 at Wedding Bells Chapel – 2pm**_

Aisha was getting ready for her big day. It was a fairytale come true for the couple. The two had been close friends for almost many years which lead to a marriage. Now, Rocky wanted to do something special rather than the top of their wedding cake on their first anniversary. He wanted to renew their vows.

"Big breath, Aisha." She said to herself breathing in and out as she walked down the aisle as she smiled at her husband.

Rocky smiled to himself watching her walk down the aisle. He softly mouthed _I love you_ at her as she met by his side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony." The chapel reverend said as he started the ceremony.

As the ceremony continued, Rocky grasped Aisha's hands as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled and blushed softly as his brown eyes looked into hers.

"Will you Rocky Felipe DeSantos, take Aisha Kenya to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for sickness and in health forever and always till death do you both part?" The reverend asked.

Rocky nodded and smiled, "Yes I will."

"Do you Aisha Kenya Campbell; take Rocky Felipe to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for sickness and in health forever and always till death do you part?" The reverend continued.

"I will." She said with a smile.

The couple exchanged rings and also vows as they continued.

_Rocky, from the first time that I saw you. You completed everything in my life. You were my first best friend through everything. You are my husband and my soul mate. I love you forever and always._

_BabyBear, you are my sunshine. My precious jewel in my heart. You are truly my one true love that means a lot to me. You are my soul mate and my best friend. I love you._

The two slipped their rings on each other's finger.

"By the power invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." The reverend concluded. "You may now kiss your bride."

The couple kissed softly and smiled. The reverend congradulated them and shook Rocky's hand.

"We did it." She smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." He answered.

**Author Note 2: **I know this was a bit fast for a one shot. Don't worry though, I'll have other drabbles sometime soon. **_Be kind and review – NO FLAMES!_**


End file.
